Crushed
by IM Crrraaazzzyyy
Summary: remember!!! whenever u read one of my storys I.M. WEIRD!!!!! specially this one ugh reveiw please no flames!!!


Crushed  
By I*M* Crrraaazzzyyy!!!(Jenine)  
  
15 year old Hermione sat on her bed looking at a picture, it was a picture of her Ron and Harry at the three broomsticks. It wasn't moving Hermione liked it that way. She looked at Harry like she did every day since Christmas when Ron gave the picture to her for a present. The truth was Hermione had the biggest crush on Harry ever since the Yule ball She went to Viktor's house for the summer to cover up her crush but she could hardly stand being away from Harry that long.  
"urrgh!" she mumbled thinking about Harry she hated having a crush on one of her best friends but she was lucky that she didn't blush every time she talked to him. Hermione got off her bed walked to the common room where a big crowd was gathered   
"Hermione!!" she heard Harry say over the loud chatter of kids he walked over to her with a girl Hermione didn't recognize following closely behind  
"Hermione this is my new girlfriend she just transferred from America her names Isabel" Hermione politely shook the girls hand but could help staring at her features long curly black hair that was held back in a ponytail she was very pretty and that made Hermione feel sick.   
It felt like hours as Harry explained how he and Isabel met and why she came to Hogwarts while Isabel sat beside him and giggled madly the whole time.  
  
Finally it was time to go to bed and Hermione was just delighted to hear that Isabel was staying in the same dorm as her and her friends. Hermione got in her PJs and sat in bed looking up towards the ceiling   
"Why do you let me feel like this?" she sobbed trying to keep her tears back, "Can't you see I hate it?!?" Hermione flopped back in her bed with tears now splashing down her face.  
  
The next morning Hermione quickly got dressed and went down to the common room thankfully it was spring break and she didn't have classes, she like them and all but she really had to study for her O.W.L s. She opened her history of magic book and started reading  
"Why are you studying?" Isabel rudely interrupted, "I mean its spring break have some fun!"   
"I'd rather not thank you!" Hermione said back shooting icy cold daggers at the girl sitting beside her  
"Ok!" said Isabel slowly backing away from Hermione  
"Psycho chick" she heard her murmur   
  
Hermione sat at the little table in the corner of the room it was now 9:00 at night and Hermione was very bored of studying so she was thinking about Harry  
"If only I could tell him how I feel......" she trailed off. But just then she got an idea she took a piece off parchment and wrote  
  
Dear Harry  
Meet me in the common room tonight  
She dipped her quill to write whom it was from but decided to leave it blank she folded it up and scanned the room  
"RON!!" Hermione hissed as she rushed over to him, "Put this on Harry's bed and don't say whom it's from"  
"oooooooooook" Ron said slowly unfolding the paper  
"NO!!" Hermione screamed, "don't open it!"  
"All righty then" Ron said as he got up giving Hermione a quizzled look. Hermione sat on the chair and waited for 11:00 to come.   
Hermione looked at her watch it was 10:50 she fixed up her hair until she heard footsteps, Hermione's heart was beating 100 times faster then usual and her palms were sweating so much she thought she could fill a swimming pool with it. Harry walked down the stairs and in the common room  
"Hermione?" he said disbelieved "What do you want?"  
"Harry I-I have to tell you something......" she trailed off "I uh I Harry I, I, I really like you"   
"As friends?" Harry said  
"No" Hermione said as she could feel the tears pouring down her face  
"Oh" Harry said in a meek voice, "Hermione that just won't work"  
"Why?" Hermione's collar of her shirt was soaked now, "Harry we can make it work"  
"No Hermione, the truth is I don't like you back" Harry said  
"But Harry! It doesn't matter if we're friends we can make it work! I promise" Hermione could hear herself begging  
"HERMIONE! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!" Harry bellowed, "As a friend you're okay....... But as a girlfriend......(Harry scrunched up his nose) I'm not even sure I want to be you friend anymore" Hermione sat in the chair for a while staring at Harry while tears that didn't want to come out gathered in her eyes then she ran though the portrait hole out in to the endless halls of the castle.  
"I wonder what time it is" Hermione panted to herself. It seemed like hours since she left the common room to run aimlessly around the castle. Hermione sat down beside a closed door, she heard voices from inside so she pressed he ear up against it.  
"The darklord will be very pleased with your success" Hermione heard that voice before but who's could it be? Malfoy! She thought to herself, of course! But whom could he be talking to?  
"Yes, Harry is wrapped around my very perfect finger! He is such a sucker!" It was Isabel, Isabel that bitch!!! I have to tell Harry! Hermione got up and ran down the hall until she ran into someone  
"Oh I'm sorry!" she pleaded as she was getting up  
"Hermione" she heard Harry say in a very drained out tone, "Have you seen Isabel?"  
"YES!!" she yelled but quickly slapped her hand on her mouth then said in a whisper, "Shies in a room back there talking to Malfoy"  
"Why is she talking to Malfoy?" asked Harry  
"Because shies a death eater and is going to......" Hermione trailed off  
" Going to what?" said Harry   
"kill you!" Hermione said in her 'duh I'm pointing out the obvious' kind of tone  
"Oh come on Hermione!" said Harry starting to walk away "Isabel is not a death eater and is definitely NOT going to kill me!!!"  
"Well.... Well I don't care! Don't blame me when you're lying on the ground with your cold blood surrounding you!!!" Hermione yelled at Harry's turned back  
"HERMIONE!! You're scaring me! and if you get 5 feet or closer to me then I swear I WILL sue you!" Harry said trying to keep his voice quiet.  
Hermione walked in the common with tears splashed down her face and was very relieved when she saw Ron on the couch playing chess with him self. Hermione walked over to him and fell on the couch beside him  
"Whets wrong Hermione?" Ron asked  
"Nothing, just Harry who I have liked since last year HATES ME!!" Hermione sobbed as Ron pulled her in for a friendly hug  
"He doesn't hate you just....... Loathes you!" Ron said   
"This isn't funny!!" Hermione screeched pushing away and storming up to her dorm.  
The next morning Hermione woke up and looked at the foot of her bed at her books  
ugh I don't wanna study today maybe I'll take a walk she thought to herself. The she looked out the window at the rain, thunder, lightning and hail  
arhg! I guess ill hang out with Harry and Ron she thought as she looked over at the bed beside her there lay Isabel fast asleep  
oh! I forgot Harry hates me! And I wont be seeing much of Ron since he has Harry to himself why would he want to hang out with a loser like me any way? urrgh maybe I'll just sit by the fire and be a loner   
Hermione slapped on some clothes and found a nice chair by the window and the fire. She looked out the window and almost fell out of her chair when a hand full of hail hit the window, Hermione opened it seeing a lot of kids in a group standing out there   
"Hermione" she heard Parvati wail, "What are you doing in their get out here!" Hermione was amazed someone wanted to do something with her so she ran out side seeing Parvati and Lavender waiting for her with their mascara streaming down their faces  
"Come on!" Lavender yelled motioning Hermione to come towards her they stayed out side and talked as the boys through ice at them but Hermione rebounded it so it hit the throwers before it hit them. But soon Prof. McGonagoll called for them all to come inside. They rushed in and took of their cold and wet clothes laying them on the ground so Hermione could put a spell on them to dry  
"Oh no!" Lavender squealed, "It's the end of spring break tomorrow and we forgot about our homework!"   
"Do you need any help?" offered Hermione  
"No its divination" moaned Parvati  
"Ok I'll leave you in peace" Hermione said grabbing a novel she was reading and headed out to the common room. When she got there she groaned at the sight it was all full except a seat beside Harry, Ron and Isabel. Hermione sat down beside Ron and opened her book to start reading  
"Man, she's annoying!" Hermione heard Ron say but it took her a long time to realize that he was talking to her  
"huh? Oh yeah VERY" Hermione giggled  
"So what's up?" Ron asked  
"Not much you?" Hermione and Ron got into a long conversation until everyone in the common room except for Harry, Isabel, Ron and Hermione were left sitting. Soon Hermione and Ron left to go to bed.  
Hermione was sitting in her bed just about asleep when she realized that she had forgotten her book on the couch when she set it down to talk to Ron. So she got up and very groggily walked down the stairs.  
THUMP!!  
Hermione quickly ran down the stairs to see what the thump was. There stood Isabel standing over Harry with a wand in her hand  
"You killed him!" Hermione said in a meek voice but that was all that could come out  
"Hermione don't be so silly " Isabel said, "I only knocked him out with this stupid book right here (she held up Hermione's novel) now in gonna kill him" Isabel lifted up her wand and opened her mouth   
".................." Isabel looked dumbfounded when she moved her mouth to talk nothing came out  
"Isabel don't be so silly!" Hermione mimicked, "like I would let you kill him" Isabel moved her mouth as if to be yelling but of course nothing came out  
"The silencing charm" said Hermione lifting her wand, "some people might say that you don't deserve this but- what do they know! ADAVRA KEDAVRA!!!" a giant flash of green light followed and Isabel fell to the floor.  
"What the hell?" Harry said as he was now waking up, But Prof. McGonagoll burst in before Hermione could answer  
"Miss Granger!" she bellowed, "How could you do this?"  
"Professor she was a Voldemort (the room shuddered) supporter! Look!" Hermione said lifting up one of Isabel's sleeves and of course the plain as day was the marking branded on her arm. Prof. McGonagoll herded all the kids except for Harry and Hermione up to their dorms. She asked them a few questions then told them to go to bed. Hermione started going until she felt a sharp tug on her arm it was Harry  
"Thanks" he said scratching his head nervously   
"Hermione do you uh.... Tomorrow want to go to the three broomsticks with me as a date" Harry blurted out  
"sorry Harry I'm going with my boyfriend" Hermione said  
"who?" Harry asked  
"Ron" Hermione said smiling then she walked up to bed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
